


Love in Another Galaxy

by Jaal_Ama_Darav



Series: The Cherry Blossom and the Angara Universe Alternate Timeline 1 [4]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: After Meridian, F/M, Love, Update 2/14/19- updates to add stuff and fixed checklist-style descriptions, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 19:26:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13688208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaal_Ama_Darav/pseuds/Jaal_Ama_Darav
Summary: Two months after the Battle of Meridian, Sakura Ryder asks Sahuna a favor- a special homemade gift for Jaal for Valentine's Day.





	Love in Another Galaxy

Sakura Ryder stood in the bridge of the Tempest by the left wall, dressed in her blue and white Andromeda Initiative uniform, looking through the terminal mounted to the wall for unread messages.

Her hair was black, skin tone was brown, and her blue eyes were focused on the screen, a poem Jaal had written and sent to her.

* * *

Dearest Taoshay

Your gentle touch.

Your sweet voice and words.

It brings warmth to my heart.

Dearest, darling one.

* * *

_And that's one of the many reasons I love you._ Sakura had a big smile on her face.

She always loved his poems, if Jaal wasn't a Resistance fighter, he would likely be a full time writer of poetry.

* * *

Three months had passed since the Battle of Meridian.

A very hard fought battle, even with her rallying every single ally she had, Jaal doing likewise with the Angara Resistance.

The fight against the Archon was the toughest, Kett and Remnant everywhere didn't help.

Every single member of the Pathfinder away team- not just herself, Peebee, and Jaal- jumped in. Cora with her biotics. Drack with his shotgun and hammer. Liam with his masterful jump-jet skills. And Vetra with her knowledge of weapons, having studied the Kett's weapons to be able to pick up and use them on the fly.

The Archon almost had control of Meridian's systems. The monster planned to force everyone to submit to Exaltation or die as their worlds turn one by one into inhospitable wastelands.

He declared if they didn't submit, first he was going to cause all the volcanoes on Aya to erupt and bury the cities under hundreds of feet of lava, ash, and fire. Then make Voeld so cold even the Angara with their sunlamps would freeze to death. His declaration that he would then force Havarl's vegetation to mutate so rapidly out of control anyone on its surface would be at risk of being torn apart angered Jaal the most, the monster was threatening his homeworld and family. After that, he would increase the radiation on Eos so high anyone on its surface would receive fatal radiation poisoning within minutes. Afterward, he would turn Kadara's water so toxic its fumes would kill quickly and filters wouldn't work anymore. Then crank up the heat on Elaaden so high nothing would survive on its surface. And lastly, send an armada after the Nexus and the Arks to force them to surrender or be destroyed.

Worse, he was able to broadcast his voice to all the worlds, including the Nexus and the Arks. And in turn was able to send the sounds of terror and panic back to the chamber.

As expected, the people of Heleus refused. No one wanted to become the Kett.

Thankfully, she was able to start shutting down the Archon's control before he could start his cluster-wide genocide with Aya.

The Archon wasn't done, he knew what was about to happen and ripped himself free of the Remnant cords he had attached himself to before they could kill him.

He then declared he was going to show them the "terror of the inheritance of a thousand species" and he wasn't lying about the 'terror' part. He also stated he was going to go for the 'one you love' first. Saying this out loud was a mistake, for Cora was right beside Jaal moments later, biotic barrier active. Drack was inside the barrier as well, shotgun readied.

To say the battle was rough would be an understatement. Everyone on the team, herself included, was injured thanks to the Archon's fearsome power.

Drack was first to go down, but not without a fight. The Archon attempted to use a power to feed off his life force, only to receive a Carnage blast which burned his armor and parts of his face. Medical teams said he was surrounded by dozens of of Kett and Remnant, having slain them before falling himself, too injured to continue.

Vetra and Liam both took a hit from a technique best described as 'causing slow to heal injuries'. They were jump-jet circle-strafing the Archon, and pissing him off. In retaliation, he sent the technique outward in a series of three hundred and sixty degree red-orange-white blades, catching them off guard and taking them out of the fight.

Cora was beyond pissed off, and attempted to kill the Archon with all out biotic fury. It was terrifying and awesome at the same time. Unfortunately, the Archon's use of bioelectrics, stolen from the Angara and corrupted, was able to match her biotics. After prolonged fighting, she nearly burned out, passed out, and the Archon had her in his grasp. He cruelly called her 'garbage' and tossed her to the floor.

This action enraged Peebee, who charged forward intending to take the Archon down with biotics, unfortunately she was too exhausted from the previous battles to reach the chamber and from fighting the numerous enemies within. The Archon's corrupted bioelectrics overwhelmed her, and the monster was taking sadistic glee in just zapping her.

She and Jaal, with his own bioelectrics, quickly stopped the onslaught. Jaal was understandably pissed at the Archon for using a twisted version of his peoples' abilities against them.

She took a hit from what was considered the worst of his arsenal. A horrific cell degrading technique, if allowed to run its course, left victims as pale corpses with cells showing signs of 'intense cellular degeneration.' It was such an awful, and strong, technique it shattered her biotic Backlash defensive technique in one hit.

Jaal got her to cover, and SAM warned that there wasn't a lot of time. She could still feel it, a painful sensation of decay so strong it was almost numbing spreading from the wound.

With SAM saying the most likely way to save her was to kill the Archon and that she didn't have long left, Jaal went all out against the monster. In fact, if someone asked her who she considered the true hero of the Heleus Cluster, she'd say Jaal. For it was all up to him, if he had failed, all would have been lost.

At the end, with SAM warning how little time she had left, Jaal stabbed the Archon through the center of his chest. The Archon's own blade had stabbed Jaal through his abdomen, and the dreadful technique affecting her took effect. Jaal pushed past the terrible agony, and channeled in as much bioelectricity as he could and forced it into the Firaan. This was enough, for the energy exploded outward, blowing out a sizable portion of the Archon's back as well as parts of the heart and lungs. This proved to be fatal for the monster.

Justice served in the best of ways, the Archon died by the hands of an individual from the race that had suffered for eighty years at his hand.

This brought an end to the dreadful technique, for it was apparently connected to a user's life-force.

Despite his injuries from the corrupted bioelectrics, the same technique used on Liam and Vetra, several slash wounds, the stab infused with the foul cell-degrading technique but stopped before it could seriously affect his major organs, and having a sizable chunk of his solar energy drained by the life-force draining power; Jaal managed to reach the control panel for Meridian. The communications was left open, and assured everyone the battle was won.

She had passed out then, and though she didn't know it at the time, Jaal had managed to get to her before passing out.

She later learned, while she was out, Scott used the last of his strength to open all the doors between the chamber and the medical teams before blacking out. His last words before passing out were- "Hurry. They won't last-." He wasn't able to finish his sentence, but Tesuna and the other Asari who were able to use a biotic technique which basically helped themselves and others in the area of effect run much faster than normal, knew it had to be beyond serious and pushed the technique to its absolute limits.

The medical teams, thanks to the technique, were able to get to the chamber, and bring everyone back to the shuttles quickly. She was very aware that it had saved her and Jaal's lives, their injuries were the worst out of everyone in the chamber.

She woke up a week later, on-board one of the Angaran medical ships. It had landed towards the end of the Battle of Meridian along with other ships near the Hyperion crash site to help provide medical assistance.

Drack was up and about, not much would keep Krogan down for long. Liam was awake and still recovering, same for Vetra. Cora awakened the day before, she had nearly burned out her eezo nodules and implants. Same for Peebee, though she regained consciousness hours ago.

That left Jaal and Scott.

Scott awakened after another week. He was doing well, considering what the Archon did to him. The monster had used his SAM implant to increase his control over Meridian. It was almost too much for Scott, but the Kett leader didn't care, as long as everyone in the cluster gave in to Exaltation or paid the consequences for defiance. She was relived he survived, he was the only one out of her family from the Milky Way she had left. Though her mother was still alive, she was in stasis, waking her up would progress the disease that plagued her and kill her.

Another week and a day passed before Jaal regained consciousness. She had been half asleep by his bed when he did, heard him say, a whisper, "Darling one."

He was worse off than Scott. Some weren't sure he'd make it at the beginning when he was brought here, and the worry brought her more than one nightmare. Thankfully, he pulled through. She didn't know what she'd do if she lost him.

Tears of joy were shed and a hug shared.

It was a few days later when she fully activated Meridian. And an interim ambassador had to be chosen. She chose Moshae Sjefa, saying Heleus was the Angara's home and that it was best if an Angara was interim ambassador.

* * *

They were currently on their way to Aya back from Eos, after having to help solve a problem that could have lead to violence. The independent nation of Advent, set up by exiles from the Nexus, and a nearby Angara daar were accusing each other of being responsible for disappearances and supplies going missing. They were already frayed by sightings of Kett, but couldn't confirm that the Kett were in fact responsible.

Thankfully, Bain Massani and his team had come along to be on standby. Through them investigating the area, they found it to be Kett. And they found where the Kett were hiding in, a deep network of caves, and ended the threat. And found the missing and the supplies as well.

Violence averted and a mystery solved, just another day for the Pathfinder and her allies.

She saw the next unread message, from Sahuna Ama Darav, and opened it.

* * *

To: Sakura Ryder

From: Sahuna Ama Darav

Hope you and Jaal are doing well. Same for everyone on the Tempest.

And thinking a visit is in order, always love you coming over.

* * *

_Would love to visit again. And considering…_ She checked her orange omni-tool on her arm to verify. _A week, wonderful!_

She began typing her reply.

* * *

To: Sahuna Ama Darav

From: Sakura Ryder

We're doing well, thank you. Lexi has been looking over us, she has been doing a great job. Sure, she may fuss on us like a Matriarch sometimes, but it's her job.

Hope things are going well for you.

Yes, would love to come visit, think we're overdue for one.

Have a favor. In one of my weeks time, there's a Human holiday coming up. Valentine's Day. Here's an attachment with info-

[attachment: Valentine's Day information and history]

And I've been wanting to get Jaal something. Something sweet. But most of the Initiative's candy has methyl anthranilate. Which I know causes a painful burning sensation for Angara. And that's the last thing I'd want to get. Jaal wouldn't like that at all.

And here's what Valentine's candy are usually put in when someone gives them as a gift-

(attachment: Valentine's Day gift container)

Homemade is the best, or as I have been told back home.

Thanks in advance.

* * *

She looked over her message for errors, then hit 'send'.

She stood up from the chair and headed out the door of her quarters to the med-bay down the hall.

* * *

Lexi was sitting at her desk, reading data-pads. "Need anything, Ryder?"

Sakura had always noted Asari looked very similar to Human females, the differences sticking out most were their skin tones and semi-flexible cartilage-based scalp-crests. Lexi wore the same uniform as Sakura, had blue skin, and a single white stripe facial marking on her chin.

"Yes" Sakura walked to and stood beside Lexi. "How did the checkups go?"

Lexi smiled. "Very well. Everyone's doing great. Just need to keep up the strength building training."

"Glad to hear. Looking forward to Aya, to test ourselves in the Teshaan Arena. Heard the highest levels are brutal." She inhaled and exhaled deeply. "Not going to try that 'Ultimate' difficulty setting. We'd get the floor mopped with us."

Lexi chuckled. "I can imagine. Wouldn't recommend unless you're looking for a major challenge."

Kallo was heard over the intercom. "ETA Aya in thirty minutes."

"Going to go to the tech lab." Sakura headed to the door.

Lexi nodded. "You know where to find me."

* * *

The door to the tech lab opened.

Jaal was sitting by the desk at the far wall, looking through messages on his terminal. He had on a loose-fitting shirt and shorts ending above his knees.

Despite being from a different galaxy, it amazed her that the Angara were similar in ways to Humans. What stood out most to her was their graceful neck flaps and cowl, their unique hands- five fingers with three fused into a single digit-, and their lower legs which were bowed backwards compared to Humans or Asari.

Sakura approached. "Reading messages?"

Jaal looked at her. "Yes." He smiled. "You can say I've got...fans. Especially after what we did on Meridian."

Sakura nodded in understanding. "I can imagine so. Killing the one responsible for eighty years of suffering would earn a lot of respect and admiration."

* * *

The Teshaan Arena on Aya was an excellent place for training, and challenges. It reminded her of what she heard about the Armax Arsenal Arena and Pinnacle Station back in the Milky Way: fully immersive holographic environments and scenarios, sophisticated combat VIs, holographic images, and kinetic barriers.

As a simulation, the enemy's weapons, as well as their own, used special ammunition. A type of stunning ammo, once shields go down, taking hits slows one's movement. If one gets hit enough times, a knockout occurs, meaning one's armor is locked up and unable to move.

Sakura fired her blue Remnant assault rifle at the remaining Chosen straight ahead from her partial cover behind rocks.

Today, it was both for training and a challenge. Currently set to- Advanced difficulty, against Kett, in a grassland environment pocketed with rocks. There were ten waves, with the last having…

Sakura didn't see the one dangerous enemy. _Where's the Ascendant?!_ She whipped around to look behind and over her comrades.

And saw the black-skinned bony skeletal foe, floating in midair, right behind Jaal. Exaltation syringes in hands on a downward swing.

She fired at the Ascendant. "Jaal, behind you!"

Jaal spun around, sniper rifle aimed and fired multiple shots.

The shots landed true, but they weren't fatal. And there wasn't time to dodge.

A vibrant blue glowing orb with a long tail behind it smashed into the Ascendant with great force. "Not today!" Cora landed in front of Jaal, biotic aura alight and blond hair damp with sweat. In a real battle, her blue and white armor would surely be covered in blood from close quarters combat.

Cora quickly noted the dropped syringes, making sure not to sting herself on them.

The Ascendant went flying and hit the ground, hard with a pained yell. And quickly tried to pick himself off the ground.

Cora leaped at the Ascendant, biotics flaring.

The Kett looked up in time to see Cora about to land a crushing biotic Nova.

With a crunch, Cora smashed the Kett under the mighty blow of her attack. "Sneaky bastards."

_Shit, the idea of this happening in the field is what scares me._ Sakura ran to Jaal and Cora, the match having ended. "To be honest, what just transpired is one of my greatest fears, thank goodness this is just a simulation." _And those damn needles always give me the creeps._

Getting 'stung' with the needles in the simulation meant an automatic knockout, and the rest of the team would have to kill yet another Kett that would appear near the Ascendant.

The Angara, Nijaa Shie, who was overlooking the match from the observation room above the entrance looked impressed. "Not bad, not bad at all!" He deactivated the simulation, the holographic images fading away to white walls, and opened the door. "Usually someone gets stung at least once."

Cora grinned. "Guess having a biotic, especially a Vanguard, helps."

The Angara heard her. "It does, those who do get stung usually don't have a biotic Vanguard on their team."

Sakura knew he had a point, Cora's biotic Charge allowed her to move swiftly, and strike. Any other action would have wasted precious seconds.

* * *

The entire team was gathered in the preparation room.

Sakura sat next to Jaal on the bench, and put a hand on his thigh. "A little close there, but much better than last time. We just have to be aware to not let that happen in the field." She shivered. "That would be...horrific."

Jaal nodded in agreement. "That was a little...unnerving. If it were real..." He shuddered. "They really do good with creating all kinds of scenarios."

Sakura looked at her other Pathfinder team members.

Cora Harper and Peebee were doing Asari-style cool-down exercises. Liam Kosta had joined in after they had started.

Vetra was typing in information from the simulation into her omni-tool.

Drack was drinking a bottle of liquor, not Ryncol but she assumed it had to be close enough, as a toast to victory.

The door leading to the rest of the training facility and Resistance Headquarters opened.

Lexi and Evfra entered the room.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned their attention to the two.

Evfra had a slight smile, unusual for him unless he was impressed greatly. "Lexi and I watched. Impressive, though-" he turned his attention to Jaal. "-you need to work on situational awareness."

Jaal nodded in acknowledgment. "I will, there's no second chances out there on the field."

Lexi was next. "Agreed with Evfra. Impressive, much better than last time. Just need to keep up the training."

Sakura thought back to the last attempt a month after the Battle of Meridian. It was a complete disaster, though it was no surprise, some of the team weren't at full strength, herself and Jaal for example. It wasn't the 'Ultimate' difficulty, but was harder than 'Advanced'. It was more a situation, called Ehfaari's Situation, which entailed being outnumbered. It was her and the rest of the Pathfinder team versus endless amounts of Kett that came by the dozens, meant to simulate fighting hundreds, maybe thousands of them. Recently, they added the Kett Ascendants with those syringes, to further simulate a possible situation and see responses from those who do the simulation.

The team was calm at first, then things started going wrong. Then the numbers became too much, too many hits. And Jaal was the unfortunate victim of the Kett Ascendants with syringes, a sight she hoped to never see out in the field. Drack, Cora, and Peebee lasted the longest, but even they fell to the unending tide of Kett.

Liam had compared it to the Kobayashi Maru from the old science fiction series Star Trek, a similar type of unwinnable situation.

* * *

Hours later, the team returned to the Tempest.

Sakura walked to her quarters.

SAM was heard. _"You have a new message in your terminal, Pathfinder."_

" _Thanks, SAM."_ She entered her quarters and headed to her terminal. There was a reply from Sahuna and she opened it.

* * *

To: Sakura Ryder

From: Sahuna Ama Darav

Valentine's Day sounds delightful. And perfect timing, same day I am free. Feel free to come over, would love to hear how things have been the past few weeks.

And I love the idea of making homemade sweets to give as a gift. Will talk to the other mothers about it. Will be a surprise.

* * *

_Yes!_ Sakura typed her reply.

* * *

To: Sahuna Ama Darav

From: Sakura Ryder.

Wonderful! Will be able to come by!

Thank you! Will be a pleasant surprise.

* * *

She looked over then sent the message with a smile. _I just know it's gonna be great!_

* * *

Jaadeen, Havarl was always nice. Even more so in the daytime, beautiful even., more-so with the Vault fixed and Meridian active.

Protected by a Remnant wall which had defensive capabilities that kept it safe from the Kett, even after eighty years. She didn't know exactly what defensive capabilities it had, but decided against asking, thinking it would be asking too much.

The streets were full of people. Mainly Angara, but some Milky Way visitors were among them.

Things had changed so much compared to six months ago. Back then, most wouldn't be allowed. But now, they had pretty much gained the trust of the Angara.

Sakura noticed that there seemed to be a greater happiness in the air, helped by the fact they weren't under threat of extinction by Exaltation.

* * *

Sakura and Jaal stood at the front entrance to the Darav family household.

The first time she visited, it was at night so she didn't have time to appreciate how big the household was, she could see as plain as day during the daytime. Not surprising, considering how big his family was.

The door opened upon the sensors detecting their presence.

Beyond was a large foyer. Sunlight shone down from several overhead skylights. Providing light to the many plants along the walls.

Running footsteps and that familiar cheerful voice. "Jaal! Sakura!" Sahuna ran into the room and embraced Jaal.

Jaal hugged his truemother.

She then hugged Sakura next. "It warms my heart seeing you here!"

Sakura hugged back, happy to be there. Sahuna felt like her mother, even if she wasn't from the same species. She and Jaal also treated her like she was part of their family.

Sahuna released the embrace and looked at Jaal. "Your sister Koana won't stop asking about your adventures lately. And is curious about went down at Meridian. She would love to talk to you."

Jaal nodded with a smile. "Gladly." He went down the hall to the main family area.

Sahuna faced Sakura, lowering her voice to not be too loud. "Good news, we cooked up sweets I think you'll like too. Everyone loves them. Come with me to the kitchen." She turned to walk down the hall.

Sakura followed, noticing the surroundings. Hallways that branched off to different parts of the house, many of them had skylights spaced along the ceiling to allow the sun in.

Soon, they reached the kitchen. It was familiar enough- cabinets for storage, a cooling unit, utensils, a cooking stove, among other things.

Sahuna went to the cooling unit and opened it, and removed a container shaped like the Valentine's Day heart shaped containers she had seen back home. She placed it on the counter and opened the container. An assortment of sweets was inside. Some chocolate, others looked like Angaran specialty. "Had too many, the other mothers taste tested. All were great."

Sakura had to suppress a squeal of excitement. "Thank you!"

Sahuna smiled, placing the lid back on the container. "I told Koana about this too. She was the one asking most about what went down on Meridian. Not quite old enough to start fighting. But old enough to know what's been going on."She handed the container to Sakura.

Sakura took it. "Can you lead me to Jaal's room? Don't want to get lost in here."

Sahuna nodded. "More than happy to do so." She headed out of the kitchen with Sakura following.

The two headed down halls, eventually coming upon the door to Jaal's room.

It opened.

Jaal's bedroom, like other rooms and hallways Sakura had seen, had a skylight allowing in sunlight.

They overheard the rest of Koana's sentence "...and try not to get yourself hurt like that again. Some of us were worried to death, worried you wouldn't quite make it." She noticed the other two. "Oh, sorry, didn't notice-"

Sahuna smiled. "No worries, just arrived."

"Take care, Jaal." Koana turned to leave the room.

Sakura put the container behind her back. "Thanks, Sahuna."

* * *

She entered Jaal's room, the door closing behind her.

Jaal turned his attention to her. "Darling one." He looked at her suspiciously. "Is there something behind your back?"

Sakura smiled warmly. "Have you heard of Valentine's Day?"

Jaal raised a brow. "Yes. Let me guess...a surprise?"

"Yes." Sakura moved her hand from behind her back, and handed the container to Jaal. "Happy Valentine's Day!"

Jaal's eyes widened in surprise. He took the container. "What do I-"

Sakura nodded. "Open it."

Jaal opened it, revealing the sweets.

"I knew the Initiative's candy is not pleasant to eat for Angara, so I asked your truemother a favor to make something special. Homemade. As they said back home- 'Homemade is very special'."

Jaal placed the lid on the bedside table and took a piece of chocolate. He put it in his mouth and chewed slowly, savoring it, and swallowed. "Delightful, darling one." He picked up and put the lid back on. "Best to savor it. And we should share it between us." He placed it on his bedside table.

Sakura hugged Jaal tightly. "I love you so much."

Jaal hugged back, firm but gentle. "I love you too. Dearest, darling one."

Sakura looked up to Jaal's face, his blue eyes. And raised a hand, cupping his cheek. She stood up on her toes to kiss him tenderly on his lips.

A moment that would never be forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> A Sakura Ryder/Jaal Ama Darav story for Valentine's day. 
> 
> And this is my first Romance story as well, so constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. Especially since this is my first time at trying something like that, as well as the fact I’m still getting used to and trying to put variety into my dialogue and body language. 
> 
> Though I have to admit I did rush, things went...awry but was still able to post it on Valentine’s Day...barely. So I will most likely edit, expand on things in the future when I come back around to update my works if I make significant enough improvements. 
> 
> I really, really needed some Sakura Ryder/Jaal Ama Darav especially with all the stuff going on in the depressing real world. Mass Effect, much like Halo, Naruto, Overwatch, and more are great escapes. Same for fanfiction and fanfiction writing.


End file.
